A Tribute To Naruto OST
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Nah ini para charas DW dipaksa rekaman album OST na Naruto, untuk lebih enjoy na ya sambil dengerin lagunya hehehe, tapi jgn liat videonya, karena ga bakal nyambung sama sekali, WARNING bagi yang suka kenistaan, fic ini sama sekali ga nista, author lagi baek soal na hehehe (#plakplakplak).. Silahkan di komen


**DW charas are belong to KOEI**

**Songs are belong to the Singers**

**The Story is Mine XD**

Hallooo... Ikaga desu ka? Heheheheee... Maaf yah smua, yang lama belom sempet ke-update, lagi maleesss banget, tapi entah kenapa pengen bikin yang ini, kayanya seru aja gitu kalo ngebayangin mereka ^^

Jadi ini awalnya gara-gara Nanaz (lupa nicknamenya disini #plakplakplak) nge-tag wa di FB na, terusss pas dengeriinn, eh timbulah ide ngaco ini #dihajar seluruh korban pe-ngaco-an.. Anooo, jadi gitu deh, hope u all would enjoy this (tumben banget rada serius) fanfic, lol.. Fic kali ini ga nista kok, tenang aja, wa cuman bayangin mereka bawain lagu ini^^ yang nista-nista lain kali yah..

This 1st chapter consists the victims of Shu kingdoms (as usual), well cekidot!

* * *

Jadi ceritanya Ma Chao dkk dipaksa untuk rekaman lagu OST Naruto, tau OST kan? Yah pokoknya itu deh.. Nah Shu kebagian nyanyiin "Heroes Come Back" by "Nobody Knows". Siapakah anggota-anggotanya? Inilah dia, Ma Chao (lead vocal), Jiang Wei (vocal), Zhao Yun (vocal), and Wei Yan (rapper), enjooyy... ^^

**Ma Chao:**

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori_

_Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi_

_Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori_

_Kutsugaesu junbi ii ze ARE YOU READY?__  
_

_Karadajuu furu asu shindou ni_

_Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING_

_Taezutsuki doukasu CALL ME_

_Kawarazu no yubiru kikan STORY__  
__COME ON!_

**All:**

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!_

_Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH _

_(COME ON!)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!_

_Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!_

_Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

**Wei Yan:**

_HEY YO WHAT YOU GONNA DO? _

_WHAT YOU GONNA DO?_

_Taemanaku narihibiki kizamu_

_DEJA VU yori mo gotsui shougeki ga_

_Zenshin wo hashiri risan BREAK IT DOWN_

_DOWNTURN IT UP (TURN IT UP) _

_Hey kikoekka?_

_Sakenda kino made no koto ga_

_Kawaru darou madaminu asu he_

_Koborete afureta omoi no bun made_

**Zhao Yun:**

_Machi ni matta SHOW TIME saitechiru shukumei_

_Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue_

_Agura kaite Ryakon ni mo tsubureru_

_Nagashita chito ase onore de nukue_

_Negai mo PRIDE mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo_

_Nasake wo kaketerya dame ni naru ze_

_Tamote POTENTIAL MENTAL men_

**Jiang Wei:**

_Neko mo shakushi mo matte you na HERO_

_Hitoban dake no goran, ROMAN hikou_

_O-! ii ne sonnanjane- sa_

_KICK ON THE CORNER mada tari nee ka?_

_Itsumo to chikau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sasubete_

_LIKE A TERMINATOR_

_4 kai, 5 kai de tatsu HIGHLIGHT (FLY HIGH, YEAH!)_

_Issou kono bade tsutaetaruzo__  
_

**All:**

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!_

_Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH _

_(COME ON!)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!_

_Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!_

_Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNT DOWN_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

**Wei Yan:**

_HEY YO Mou tashou no risku wa kakugo desho_

_Nankai korondatte tatsu (GET IT ON)_

_Nareai ja nai ze kamihitoe no SESSION_

_Irikunda kanjou kizukiagete kesshou_

_MADE IN HUMAN no DRAMA no enchou_

_Marude moesakaru yoshiwara no enjou_

_ENDLESS saki mo korogaru nichijou_

_Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto_

**Jiang Wei:**

_Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken_

_Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita zeIkudotonaku tatsu konoba no BATTLE_

_Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru_

_Ichiya niya no tsukeyakiba ja_

_Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo buri na_

_Hi no me akogareru hikage wo shiruIiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga REAL_

_FIGHTO maido I'M PROUD_

_Nani kara nani ma de mada ushinaccha nai zo_

_YES ka NO janai itsuka kou warau_

_Hanakara PATTO kimeru ikuze aibou_

**Zhao Yun:**

_Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru_

_Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau_

_Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau_

_Subete sarau shouri to kansei_

**All:**

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!_

_Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH _

_(COME ON!)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!_

_Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!_

_Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!__  
_

_EVERYBODY STAND UP!_

_Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER_

_Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)_

_EVERYBODY HANDS UP!_

_Mata ashita no HERO'S COME BACK!_

_Zujou kazoe yubiori COUNTDOWN_

_Ikuze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!_

* * *

Udah dibilang ga nisstaaaaa, jangan protes yaaahh, hahahaha.. Wah authornya bener-bener minta dihajar sodara-sodara!

_Ma Chao: hajar authornya! Gue lagi, gue lagi korbannya, tega emang dia!_

_Hae: (-.-")_

_Zhao Yun: tau nih, kita laporin yang mulia aja yu!_

_Hae: (.")_

_Jiang Wei: Iket di tiang, hyung! (#bales dendam) trus kitik-kitik kakinya pake tombak (#apaaa?)_

_Hae: (semaput)_

_Wei Yan: keren..saya..reper..sukaaa..._

_Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei: (sweatdrop)_

* * *

Abis ini Wu! Comments are welcomed, dooozzoooo... ^^


End file.
